


This Was Not On Todays Agenda

by Sheason2000



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheason2000/pseuds/Sheason2000
Summary: Memories just wanted to go flying damn it





	This Was Not On Todays Agenda

The roof of the neath was peaceful, calm compared to the life he led among the cobbled streets of London and the reaching spires of the Bazaar. Memories knew his job was an important one, fiercely regulating the soul trade and cracking down on Spirifers despite having once been one himself. It didn't mean he didn't enjoy getting away from it all every so often. As he flew he occasionally let out soft chirps, clicks and trills, some even beyond human hearing range. Relatively young for his kind the new sounds he could make were still so enchanting to him although nothing could erase the embaressing chirrup he had made upon meeting Pages as an equal. That had been the first time he'd taken to the skies, foolishly doing nothing to mask his pale fur in his rush to escape embarrassment. When some Vake hunters tried to bring him down, thinking him a new creature related to their prey which wasn't strictly incorrect, he quickly learned to hide his fur using dirt and mud. It was a pain to clean later but being able to soar was worth the effort. 

Oh speak of the Devil there was Veils hims- oh no. Not this again. He wasn't sure why exactly but when ever they crossed paths in the air there was a chance Veils simply decided he would be their prey for the night and he could tell it was one of those nights as the fellow Master locked eyes and dives for him. 

With a panicked noise he quickly dodged out of the way and took off, hearing the bigger and faster being hot on his heels. Shit shit shit shit! This was NOT how he intended on spending his night! Thankfully his smaller size at least allowed him a slight edge on mobility and these hunts were giving him plenty of practice on fleeing but Veils had been flying long before him and was absolutely impossible to shake. No amount of sharp turns and sudden dives could lose him. Suddenly claws clipped his back legs, sending off balance and plummeting downwards with a shrill squawk of surprise. He was only in free fall for a few seconds before powerful claws snatched up his smaller form. The hunt wasn't done yet though and Memories writhed until he could sink his teeth deep into Veils leg, spreading his wings and taking off once more when released. He could hear the growl of the larger Master behind him and it sent shivers down his spine. They both knew how this game ended but he refused to give up just yet.

Of course that point was moot when out of nowhere Veils dropped onto him, claws sinking into his skin and tearing a screech from him as they fought in midair. It wasn't a long fight though. In only moments Veils had slammed him up against a nearby stalactite, both of them gripping onto the rock tightly as the larger Curator slammed into him, uncaring of the spines that ridged his dick. The sound Memories made was inhuman and he turned to snarl at his companion only to have his head shoved back against the rock, a low growl in his ear keeping him in place and compliant. Immediately a rough pace was set, Veils slamming in him to the hilt over and over and over as he clawed at the rocks and wailed from the painful pleasure of it all. As much as he was pinning for the verbose and amicable Pages, Memories was addicted to the hard fast and ruthless fuck Veils provided every time. 

There was no words between them, only snarls, cries, growls and shrieks as Veils used Memories for their own pleasure and the smaller Master took it with hedonistic glee. Even when the larger stilled deep inside of Memories, spent entirely, there was no words or tenderness. The only comfort given was Veils stay there as a brace until Memories was composed enough to fly once more on his own and not plummet to his death, boneless as soon as he moved. And when they did part ways Memories flew back to his cozy spire in the Bazaar, washing himself of mud, dirt and other filth before placing his robes on once more, ready to go on with his duties. 

Or maybe....one quick nap first wouldn't hurt. The pile of fabric he'd fashioned into a little nest was ever so comfy and just recently Veils had gifted him a full ream of silk so soft it was like cashmere. As he snuggled into the nest, thinking of how the others would call his sleeping habbits undignified or juvenile, wrapped in a new cloak he'd had made from fabrics gifted by Veils, Memories admited maybe there was a little more between them then simply sleeping together. He'd never say it to Veils face though.


End file.
